


not to be rude

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Pre-Preath, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: 13. “Kiss me.”





	not to be rude

Tobin was half-watching the non-existent crowd around her while scrolling through her feed on Facebook. No matter how much she tries to hate it, it becomes really useful for trying to keep track of her extended family when she hasn’t seen them in years. Like now when one of her very distant cousin that she met at her sister’s wedding starts ranting about immigrants and the gays. _Blocked._

 

She looks up at the crowd again as she waits for her order to be called but instead she catches the eye of what could be an ex. She squints. That is _definitely_ an ex and the woman was heading straight for her, her curly raven-haired pulled into a ponytail (a look that Tobin knows she hated). She looks around hoping that she could look like she was busy. But by the grace of God, the barista finally calls her order and she grabs it. She was about to book it to the door, but as if God was laughing at her, her ex was right there, giving her a wide smile.

 

“Tobin! I thought it was you!” She says, her green eyes bright as she reaches forward and gives her a hug that was awkward as Tobin was holding food in one hand and given the fact that she just didn’t want to hug her.

 

“Hi,” Tobin says, her voice strained.

 

“How are you?” She asks and Tobin can already feel that she’s gearing up to have that catch-up conversation that she hates. If she wanted to stay in touch with you, she would’ve.

 

“I’m good,” Tobin says politely even though she’s itching to get away from her. She looks at the crowd, oblivious to the awkwardness and pain that she’s feeling right now. “How are you?”

 

“I’m great!” She says, her tone rising in pitch and Tobin swears her ears were bleeding. She must’ve noticed Tobin keeps looking around because the next question she asks was like the light giving her an out.

 

“Actually, yeah!” Tobin says as she nods towards a woman at a corner booth, her back to them. “I’m here with my girlfriend and she gets crabby when she gets hungry.” She shakes the brown bag as if to emphasize.

 

“Oh!” She says. “Well I hate to keep your girlfriend waiting.”

 

Tobin gives her a tight smile. “Me too.”

 

“It was nice to see you, Tobin,” she says.

 

“Nice to you see you too,” Tobin says and whispers under her breath, “ _bitch.”_ She heads straight for the booth in the corner.

 

She slides into the booth, startling the occupant, but the woman quickly hides it. “Kiss me,” she says almost as a demand.

 

The grey eyed woman gives her a once over before turning back to her book. “No.”

 

“I have food,” Tobin says as if that was a fair trade. She looks over to her ex who was watching them. Tobin forces out a laugh as loud and happy (and _soo_ fake) as she can make it, startling her companion again, making her glare at Tobin. Tobin just offers a shrug.

 

She looks over the booth, seeing what Tobin was looking at. The woman waves at her and she can feel her blood boil. She closes her book with a loud smack, this time scaring Tobin.  She turns to Tobin and grabs Tobin’s shirt, slotting their lips together almost violently. Tobin feels the noise dim the moment their lips touched and her heart jump. She opens her eyes after a couple of seconds to see her ex was no longer boring her eyes at the two.

 

“She’s not looking anymore, Chris,” Tobin says, against Christen’s lips, though she didn’t pull away.  

 

Christen pulls away (and Tobin will admit that she misses the feeling of her best friend’s soft lips) and grabs the brown bag as she sits down, pulling their food out. She looks at the contents, confused. “Tobin, where’s my drink?”

 

“I thought we could share,” Tobin shrugs as she shakes the drink.

 

“Ew, I’m not sharing with you,” Christen says.

 

Tobin laughs as she takes a sip. “You kissed me but you won’t share a drink with me?”

 

Christen cringes. “Extenuating circumstances. I didn’t want that bitch back in our life so I had to do what I had to do and I’m already sharing my fries with you!”

 

Tobin looks sheepish and embarrassed as she remembers how much her ex got in between her and her best friend. A dark and stormy time in their otherwise smooth-sailing relationship. “You know I would never take her back again, right? Not after what she did.”

 

Christen nods. Younger her might be skeptical, but older her knows how much she and Tobin mean to each other. “I know.” She kicks Tobin underneath the table. “Now go get me a drink.”

 

“You got it, chief,” Tobin says saluting Christen.

 

She goes to the line and groans inwardly when she sees her ex was still there. She forgot that she was still in the restaurant. She had the brown bag in her hand and Tobin deduces that she might be saying goodbye.

 

She gives Tobin a small smile, her eyes were no longer bright but they held a knowing glint to them. “I always knew you two would end up together.”

 

Tobin doesn’t correct her but just shrugs. She seems to not remember how much of a wedge she drove between the two best friends.

 

“So I’ll see you around?” She asks.

 

“Not to be rude or anything, but I really hope I don’t,” Tobin says before turning to the cashier to place her order, not looking back to see if her ex was still there. Once the cashier hands her the drink, she goes back to their corner booth, the one that became a second home for them as they always sit on it for all those times they had to study for exams, write papers, or even when Tobin works her first novel while Christen works on her dissertation.

 

She puts the drink in front of Christen, curtseying. “Your drink, my lady.”

 

"Rise," Christen says as she rolls her eyes. She pulls the drink closer to her before launching into a story about her niece and nephew. Her hands were moving a mile a minute almost as fast as the words that were coming out of her mouth. Her grey eyes bright as she fondly talks about them, her lips in a perpetual smile and to Tobin, she looks absolutely beautiful that she couldn’t help but ask when Christen pauses to take a breath.

 

“Hey, wanna go on a date with me?”

 

 


End file.
